


Happy Ending

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma helps Regina find her happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching the sneak peek for Season 4b.

The glistening in Regina’s eyes makes Emma lean in and wrap her arm around her comfortingly.She lightly strokes the brunette’s arm. 

“Regina, I promise that we’ll find your happy ending. Author or not. I will do everything in my power to bring you everlasting happiness,” Emma whispers and gives her a half-hearted smile. Regina returns it and pulls away. 

“Back to work,” Regina mutters as she returns to her desk. Emma sits in the chair across from Regina and concentrates really hard. She focuses on the bottle caps, and she hears Regina chuckle. 

“Focus and let your power flow through you. Just focus on the bottle and-”. The bottle caps instantly popped off and spun around on the desk. Emma sat back with a triumphant smile. 

“I did it!” 

Regina shakes her head with a smile and takes a sip from her root beer. She goes back to studying the storybook. 

“Regina, I need a favor,” Emma says after a moment. She had been considering it for a long time. Since her relationship with Regina had improved significantly, now was a good time to ask. 

“No, I will not take Henry on one of my personal nights so you can screw Tickle-Me-Emo,” Regina responds with a dismissive wave of her hand. Emma nearly spits up her root beer which causes the fizz to go up her nose. 

“How charming,” Regina deadpans and then winces at the pun. 

“Well, I’ve been missing Henry. I’m glad that he’s back with you, but I would like to see him more often. And it’s getting crowded at home.” 

Regina looks up from her book. “Spit it out, Emma.” 

“I want to move in with you!” Emma blurts out. “Well, you and Henry. He deserves to have the both of us with him all the time, and I think this is best solution.”

Emma gazes into Regina’s brown eyes while trying to figure out what the former queen was thinking. After an eternity, Regina sighs. 

“Fine. You can move in this weekend, but we need house rules.” 

Emma was so stunned that she could barely register that her request had been accepted. “Seriously?!” 

“Well, Henry needs us both. I need your help in finding the author, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you leaving here late at night so you can avoid your parents.”

Emma slunk into her chair. “I love them, but with the baby it’s a bit too much. I would like some space, and a place of my own with my family.”

Family, Regina thinks. Emma was giving her that dazzling smile again, and Regina felt heat rush to her cheeks. “I’ll clean out the spare bedroom for you. Henry will be ecstatic.”

“And you?” Emma prods.

Regina takes another sip of her root beer. “It doesn’t bother me.”

Emma smiled. That was the closest thing to a yes she was going to get.

~ A Week Later ~

“How was dinner with the one-handed Criss Angel?” Regina remarks from her couch when Emma strolls in.

“Begging me to let him come upstairs. He insists that you would never find out, but I would never do that to you guys. I mean we agreed not to bring men in the house around Henry,” Emma says with a huff. She hangs up her coat and walks over to the fire.

She spares a glance at Regina just to see that the brunette has her head buried in the storybook. “Give it some time, Regina. You’re becoming a bit obsessed.”

The brunette glares at her and goes back to reading. Emma decides to join her on the couch. She inches closer to Regina to see the book.

“Anything new?” Emma asks, but she already knows the answer.

“No. I would rather hear about your date. If he keeps insisting, I can give him a good scare. It’s been awhile since I terrified someone,” Regina remarks. Emma chuckles.

“As much as I would appreciate that, I won’t drag you into my mess of a whatever-it-is I have with Hook.”

“Trouble in paradise already? You know there are other places to have sex other than a house.”

Emma winces at the thought. “Like my car where Henry was most likely conceived? No thank you. That would just be weird. But there’s always a crypt if I get extra desperate,” Emma says and sticks her tongue out at Regina. Regina playfully slaps the blonde.

“I give it another few weeks before you go into withdrawal. You’ll be climbing the walls.”

“Withdrawal? Hook and I haven’t slept together yet.”

That statement made Regina close her book and stare at Emma. “Seriously? It’s been how long?”

“Hey, not all of us jump straight into it. How long did Robin Hood bat his constipated face before you were riding his rollercoaster?” Emma says and slams her mouth shut. But there is no hurt in Regina’s eyes, instead she she’s a dark but playful emotion.

“A couple of weeks, Ms. Swan. It’s been too long to worry about the right time. Maybe you really don’t like Hook as much as he likes you.” Regina turns away from Emma and reopens her book.

“You can always go after him, you know. It might take a moment, but Marian will leave him. She knows that his heart his elsewhere, and I don’t see her sticking around for him to change his mind. It might split the family apart, but they’ll both be happy in the end. Oh, I’m sorry,” she says as she sees Regina’s shoulders heaving.

She wraps her arm around Regina and leans her head onto the woman’s shoulder. “Here, take my hand,” she says. Regina doesn’t say anything, but she does as requested.

Emma focuses on her magic and merges it with Regina’s. She uses her control to help calm Regina down. As she focuses on Regina, she spies the storybook out of the corner of her eye.

It glows pink, and then the pages start flipping. It lands on a blank page, and a picture starts to form.

They both gasp as they see a drawing of Regina with her short hair in a wedding dress. She is holding hands with someone, but the other half of the page is blank.

The women look at each other and then back at the book. “Our magic.”


End file.
